


喜剧

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Divine Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 半魔也会做梦吗？
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	喜剧

**Author's Note:**

> 一个普通的脑洞。

他们在半空中打架。

目光所及之处均是燃烧的状态。幼年的维吉尔和但丁，不知疲倦地挥舞比他们的身高还要长的武器。他们一边交战，一边下坠，一边长大。

过了不知多长时间，但丁终于将维吉尔“杀死”。他的剑深深没入对方的胸膛中。但丁拔出了剑，用沾满鲜血的手，将维吉尔的眼睛合上。

他们坠入到该隐狱的一个正在结冰的湖里，两把兵器化为了锁链，将他们的身体捆绑在一起，彼此胸膛紧贴。

“维吉尔”突然挣开眼睛，眸中以不复理智的湛蓝，而呈现出血红的颜色。“维吉尔”双手死死掐着但丁的脖子，这具“诈尸”要置胞弟于死地。

但丁挣扎着啃咬“维吉尔”的脸，直至窒息。他仰起头，泪水涌出眼眶，瞬间结成冰，将他的眼睛封冻起来。

里西的河水自炼狱流淌下来，浇在他们头上。

在但丁临死的前一刻，他看见“命运女神”派来的使者和一根飘落的蓝色羽翼。

“再不起来我他妈的就把你的披萨和圣代全部吃掉！”尼禄一脚踢在沙发上，把瞌睡的但丁吓得鲤鱼打挺，然后下巴撞上了不知名的硬物，那叫一个疼。

但丁这时才发现维吉尔压在了他身上。怪不得这么难受。

他们两个几乎是同时醒的，但丁的下巴撞上维吉尔的脑袋时，后者还闷哼了一声。

注意到尼禄嫌弃的视线，他们尴尬地坐好。

尼禄放下手里的外卖，坐到他们对面的沙发，一脸不解：“你们为什么要叠在一起？是因为好玩吗？”

斯巴达的双子诚恳地回应：“我（们）也不知道。”

尼禄依然锁眉：“你们的表情看起来像见了鬼一样，我才不信什么都没有发生过。”

但丁：“说出真相来你可能也不会信，尼禄，我做了一个奇怪的梦——”

维吉尔：“我梦到了地狱（Underworld）。”

双子对视一眼，在彼此的瞳孔中窥见了睡梦的阴影和清醒的惶恐。

尼禄正在拆开食物的包装袋，漫不经心道：“听说睡觉的时候如果有什么东西压在肚子上就很有可能会做噩梦。不过我怀疑恶魔是不会做梦的——至少我没有过。”

但丁赶紧抱起他的披萨盒子，将那些软绵温热的面饼塞进嘴里。

维吉尔绷着嘴角，接过尼禄递来的蔬菜沙拉。

他们默契地避免再次谈论那个梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁，永远的神（双重意味）


End file.
